paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Save the Sled Dogs
Present gen story by MidnightCollies. This story debuts my first PAW Patrol oc Mindy. Tundra and Skye head to Polarmount to watch the annual sled dog race that takes place during the winter months. As the racers set off a storm begins to draw in and the racing teams are put at risk. As Chester, the search and rescue dog, sets out to help any teams that get lost or injured on the trail, his young puppy, Mindy, is made to wait at the starting/Finish line until he returns, although he never does and neither does one of the sled teams. Now it's up to little Mindy, Tundra and the rest of the PAW Patrol to search the Arctic for the missing Sled team and rescue dog, will they find them? Or will the storm prove too much? Main * Mindy * Tundra * Skye Minor * Chase * Marshall * Rocky * Rubble * Zuma * Chester and Blitzen * The SNOW Patrol * Smoky * Kailey It was a cool winters day in Adventure bay, the snow was lightly falling and the chilly winds blew through the town. At the lookout two familiar pups were getting ready to head to a small town called Polarmount in the Arctic plains. "C'mon Tundra! We're gonna miss the train!" The Skye ushered calling her best friend as she ran in circles at the Lookout doors. "Okay okay, I'm coming Skye!" The husky pup chuckled as she finally decided she had enough snow gear packed. Outside the tower the other pups were playing and running about in the light snow fall, skating on the thin coat of ice that covered the road. "Woah~!" Zuma yelped as he flopped belly down onto the ice again, successfully knocking over his trainee Kailey. He chuckled nervously, looking up at the slightly aggravated pup, "Hehe, Sorry Kailey." Zuma chuckled, as he got to his paws. "Hey Snow pup!" A familiar voice said as it approached Tundra and Skye. They turned to see a familiar grey mutt pup, his little brother following at his heels. "Hey Ro-Ro! Hi Smoky!" Tundra greeted them both. "I see you're both packed and ready to go, I hope you guys enjoy the race!" Smoky said with a smile, wagging his tail. "I can't wait, it's gonna be so cool! Pun intended!" Skye giggled bounding with excitement. "Yeah, I can't wait to hear all about it, I hope you two have a fun time!" Rocky said smiling, "you two better hurry on, the trains gonna leave soon!" "Oh right! C'mon Skye, let's go!" Tundra said as she ran off down the street, Skye following behind her. "Bye! Have fun!" All the other pups and Ryder cheered, waving the two pups off as they headed off towards the train station. When they arrived the station was full of civilians, most likely heading down to Polarmount too, I mean, it wasn't everyday the sled race happened! People came from everywhere to watch the different places sled teams compete in the two day race across the snow filled plains. The two pups boarded the train, taking a seat beside the window, as the train started off they could just see the lookout and the other pups having what looked to be a skating contest. Eventually the tower was out of sight and all they could see was snow as it build up on the windows and covered the land in a thin layer. "This is gonna be amazing!" Skye cheered, relaxing into her seat. "Yeah, once we get off the nine hour train journey!" Tundra chuckled. Skye sighed in discontent, "Awww man! Well, wake me when we get there!" She said slumping further into her seat and shutting her eyes. "Skye, hey, wake up!" Tundra said nudging the smaller pup. Skye's eyes fluttered open, yawning slightly as she looked up at Tundra. "h-huh? What is it?" She asked sleepily. "The trains stopped! We're here!" She said with a smile, getting her back-pack from the holder. "Yipee!" Skye cheered, grabbing her bag and jumping up from her seat, running to the nearest exit. Tundra hurried after her, giggling. "Skye wait! Slow down!" She called to her friend, pushing through the crowd of people exiting from the train. Skye continued running and skipping until she reached the snow covered platform, she jumped over the gap between the train and the platform, landing onto the snow and skidding, bumping into someone. "Oof! I'm so sorry! I slipped on the snow, heh... Guess I should have paid more attention to where I was going..." She turned to see a rather stunned looking St. Bernard puppy, her purple eyes looked up at her sparkling pink ones, she smiled giggling a bit. "It's alright," she assured her. Her voice was quiet, almost a whisper, Skye could tell by looking at this pup she was a bit shy...or, maybe more than a bit. "Skye! There you are!" They both turned their heads to see Tundra running up to them, slipping slightly as Skye had before her. "Gotta be careful not to get lost in the crowds!" She chuckled, she then noticed the presence of the other pup, smiley warmly at her, "oh, hello there! Nice to meet you!" She said, tail wagging. "H-hello there.." The puppy stuttered. "I'm Tundra! I'm guessing you know Skye already," Tundra introduced, Skye giggled and gave a sheepish grin before Tundra spoke up again, "what's your name?" "M-my um..oh, I'm Mindy.." She replied shyly. "Nice to meet you! So you're here to watch the sled race too, right Mindy?" Skye asked with a smile. "Mindy!" Before she could answer she was called over by a larger St. Bernard. His dark brown coat covered lightly in snow. He was most likely her father. "Cmon dear, we better get going!" He motioned for her to come calling her over in his deep voice. "C-coming Dad! I-I need to go, bye! nice meeting you!" She said with a smile as she ran over to her dad. The two then set off into the small town. "She seems nice! A little shy, but nice!" Skye giggled, Tundra smiling with her. "Yeah! Well we better head to the cabin, Jake's cousin, Josh, is gonna let us stay with him! We should get going, it's gonna be dark soon!" Tundra said, picking up her bag and swinging it over her shoulder. The two of them set off into town, soon arriving at Josh's lodge, settling in and then heading to sleep, waiting for the excitedly for the morning to come. (Scene Change: Skye's Badge) As the sun began to rise onto the Arctic plains, the small town began to fill up with bustling citizens, eagerly waiting for the sledding teams to arrive to compete in the race. "Skye hurry up, you don't want to miss the start of the race!" Tundra whispered to her sleeping pup pal, nudging her gently. The smaller pup groaned, rubbing her eyes and stretching as she got up. "Okay Tundra!" She smiled as she got her collar and snow gear on, barking happily as Tundra also began to get ready. She put her uniform and collar on, wearing her goggles around her neck also. The two pups then headed out the door and over to the stands, taking a seat beside a young boy. They looked out at the tracks where they caught sight of a familiar St. Bernard pup and her father. Tundra started waving to her and called her name, "Mindy!" She called successfully capturing the younger pups attention. Mindy ran over to the girls, greeting them with a small smile. "H-hello miss Tundra, hello miss Skye!" She greeted. Skye gave a quick "hello" back and continued to survey the snowy town, attempting to spot the racers. Tundra rolled her eyes playfully at her friend and climbed down from the stands, down onto the track where Mindy stood, wagging her tail. "You're here to watch the race too?" She asked her. "Sorta, my daddy's a snow search and rescue dog, I'm in training cause I wanna be one too!" She said with a giggle. "Really! That's awesome! Y'know, I'm a snow rescue pup too, I work with the Paw Patrol in adventure bay!" Tundra said proudly, Mindy's eyes lit up. "Wow! You're a member of the Paw Patrol! T-that's so cool! I've seen you guys on TV, you g-guys are amazing!" She said tail wagging. Their conversation was interrupted by the crackling of the speakers and cheering of the crowd. "Hey! The sled teams must be coming!" Tundra yelped in excitement. "Alright folks, here they are! The sled dog dogs~!" A woman, presumably the mayor, spoke through the speakers. The many teams strolled up, one after the other. Getting into their spots at the starting line. Mindy watched contently with her friends, their tails wagging as they smiled at some of the pups. One of the youngest teams, the Snowport team, were positioned closest to the stands, right beside the three girls. "G-good luck in the race! Hope you pups do well!" Mindy said kindly to them. They all smiled at her. The teams St. Bernard pup chuckling a bit too. "Heh, thank you ma'am!" He said giving a small wink, causing Mindy to blush ever so slightly. "Alright racers, on your marks..!" The woman from the speakers spoke yet again, re-earning the pups attention. "Get set...!" She said again, pausing after. "GO!!" She yelled loudly into the speaker. With that the teams sped off, leaving a trail of snow behind them, they crowd cheered as they set off in the direction of the frozen river. "Mindy!" The girls turned their attention to Mindy's father, "Sweetheart, I need to head off early this time. The sheriff just told me there's a storm coming in and that I should set out immediately." He informed her. Mindy's ears dropped a little, a sad shine in her eyes. "B-but..W-what about the training exercises you s-said we'd do..?" She said sadly, her father's expression saddened also seeing his young pup upset. "I know sweetie, but my job is very important, I need to make sure the racers are alright. Remember, your mother is on one of those teams.." He told her, nuzzling her gently. Mindy smiled a bit, nodding to her father. The older St.Bernard pulled away, giving his pup one small lick before climbing down and speeding off down the snowy track. "Bye dad!" Mindy called after him, waving her paw. Tundra and Skye smiled at their friend, Skye placing a reassuring Paw on her shoulder. "Dont worry Mindy, he'll spend some time with you after the race! Until then I can always teach you a few things." Tundra assured her, Mindy smiled at her friend her tail wagging a bit. Skye nodded, giggling. "Really? I'd love that!" She said, a smile stretching from ear to ear as the three of them ran off into the snow. Tundra, Skye and Mindy spent the rest of that evening out in the snow. The husky pup taught her new friend a whole bunch of new tricks, some that Mindys father may not have even known. As the sun began to set and the snowy streets started to freeze over yet again, the townspeople gathered in front of the town hall to watch the race on the big screen. At this point, the racers were nearing the first checkpoint. "Gather round, gather round!" The young mayor called. Tundra, Skye and Mindy wiggled their way through the numerous townsfolk in the crowd until they arrived at the steps to the hall. "C'mom guys! We c-can stand up beside her since well, she's my owner!" Mindy grinned as she hopped up the steps, her friends racing up behind her. The three of them sat at the mayors heels, Mindy getting a small pat on the head from the cheerful girl, then turning her attention to the big screen as they waited eagerly for the footage to come on. "This is so exciting!" Tundra beamed, tail wagging. The screen soon lit up, showing the numerous teams arriving at the checkpoint and heading into their tents. Mindy's mothers team was of course in the lead. Since her mother was a professional racer, it put her odds of winning slightly higher than the other. The many teams pulled up one after another. Finally the final two teams turned up, Mindy's father trailing along beside them. "Hey look! That's the Snowport team!" Skye pointed out as she noticed the pups they spoke to at the stands. Suddenly, a blast of snow covered the camera, the wind that must've hit the checkpoint screeching through the speakers. The screen became pixelated for a second and then flickered back on, showing what looked to be the start of the snowstorm that Mindy's father had mentioned at the start of the race. "Woah.. T-that looks like one fierce blizzard.." Mindy gulped as a few of the smaller pups got knocked slightly off their feet. Skye whimpered, Tundra nodding at Mindy's statement. "Yeah... I hope it blows over during the night.. Otherwise this race could turn into a disaster.." Tundra said. (Scene Change: SNOW Patrol badge) Overnight however, the storm continued to progress. Building up into a dangerous blizzard. By morning the winds still blasted through the Arctic plains. Some of the racers forfeited the race, deciding to remain at their current checkpoint for a few days until the dangerous storm was over. The bravest and most daring teams continued on with the race, believing that the storm would soon cease. "Sam! It's too dangerous for your young team to continue on!" Mindy's father, Chester said to the young girl who lead the Snowport team. The young pups were about to set off from the first checkpoint. Sam merely chuckled, scratching the over worried St. Bernard's ears. "Chester, this isn't the first time I've raced in bad conditions~" She assured him. She firmly yelled "mush!" To her team and they darted off, racing as fast as they could through the storm to get ahead of the other teams. It was breaking dawn, the sun could be seen rising through the gaps in the dark grey clouds. Chester watched as the young sled team vanished in the thick snow. The St. Bernard waited for the other remaining teams to set out, before heading out behind them. W.I.P. Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:New Members of PAW Patrol Category:Fanon Category:Fanon stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Story Category:Stories Category:Fanon Pages Category:Tundraverse Stories Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:MidnightCollies' Story